Phoenix and the Fiend
by katarnsuil
Summary: AU 5d's, what happens if Crow and Kalin were to have opposite roles? Time to find out.
1. In a quiet flame

**Author's note: as my first fanfiction, I have decided to stick to what is familiar to me. This story Is heavily based off of the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, with only some minor differences. Reviews are welcome, as are feedback and suggestions.**

Chapter 1: Clipping of the wings.

_**Neo Domino City; more specifically, the slums of Satellite. I have called this place my home my entire life; and along with my three friends Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, and Jack Atlas, I aim to make it safe once more. My name is Kalin Kessler, and I see myself one of the few capable of enacting change in Satellite. One by one, the four of us dismantled the duel gangs; finally we were the only duel gang left, and it was safe at last to live in our homeland. I should have been satisfied, and done with my imperialistic drive to free my home… **_

_A cold and rainy night in western Satellite, three young men run in search of a fourth in need. Chased by superior forces, he stands alone in an alleyway, unsure of his fate. One night, one cold heartless and heartfelt night changes it all….little did they know the stars were watching, guiding them to change history._

Kalin Kessler stands, unarmed except for his cards and his unrelenting will. At the other end of the alley, a single Sector Security officer stands as a symbol for all that angers the young duelist. After a fierce but short duel which results in a draw, the two engage in physical combat, a rarity in the modern age.

"Why can't you have just left us alone, why did you have to attack us? Security was leaving you satellite scum alone, yet you provoke us?" asked the Security officer.

"I would have, if not for the realization I made…Sector security is naught more than a legally backed duel gang, stagnant in its power yet it hungers for more. To purify my home…I must free us from the reign of Security!"

_ A few more moments of intense fighting ensue, ending with Kessler smashing the officers' head into the ground repetitively. So focused is he, that Kalin does not notice the arrival of a close friend, Crow Hogan._

"What have you wrought Kalin. We fought for peace, and yet the first person to draw blood is our champion, the creator of the Enforcers…" Crow grabs Kalin securely by the shoulders, to hold his attention. "We fight for peace Kalin, not for bloodlust, if I had thought for even a second at the beginning we would be here now…I never would have joined your mission."

"Crow…you are my brother in arms, we have dueled together for well over a year now, but even Yusei cannot lecture me on what we fight for!" with this, Kalin pushes Crow away. "I was the one who found you, and brought us all together. You say it is bloodlust that drives me, I disagree, its passion for freedom. Those tyrants…they abuse us day in and day out, trying to crush our hopes and dreams."

"How do you expect to gain freedom, when you chain yourself down with victims of your crimes…for the sake of our friends, and what we fight for…I am sorry Kalin, for everything."

_With these last words, Crow does the unthinkable, and strikes his friend unconscious. He then drags his friend out of sight, behind a garbage can. Walking over to the now corpse of a security officer, Crow mentally prepares himself for the gruesome task ahead of him, knowing he must protect his leader at all costs. That is what a true loyal comrade and friend would do._

_** Sector Security field office, headquarters of the one task force used to track down rogue and dangerous duelists. In the corner stands a single cell, used to detain suspects. No one, even the chief, ever thought the tiny cell would cage someone as deadly as the young man standing calmly next to the hard cot. Crow Hogan has done the unthinkable, and taken the blame for murder, only time will tell what his fate is in the hands of security. As the stars watch, coldly unblinking, recording and studying all that comes to pass.**_

**Author's Note: I find that this chapter, it is almost all I expected it to be, as I struggled with more than half of it. This idea came upon me on a whim, I ran with it since I like it. I plan on future chapters being longer, as a chapter this short just does not seem fair to readers. Please, review and comment, I would like to hear your opinions.**


	2. Smothering the embers

**Author's note: time to get this story up off of the ground, and as usual thanks for reading guys. Thoughts are in italics guys, just for a heads up.**

_**Martha's house, Satellite Sector. Yusei and Kalin stand outside near a fence; the former is pacing with agitation. Curious faces peek out of the windows, as the two get more and more worked up. **_

"Yusei, what do you expect me to say? I got carried away…" _admittedly in the thrill of battle…I do enjoy the fighting, to an extent. "_I should have stopped, I should have been responsible-"

"Stop Kalin," Yusei curtly cut him off, refusing to accept his apology outright. "The fact is that Crow is in prison now, for a crime you committed…you told me this yourself. Jack is furious; he cannot believe that you let Crow take the fall."

"I did not let him take the fall Yusei! He knocked me out, and…well from there I am unaware of what happened, but I know he was arrested immediately." Frustrated, Kalin kicks a fence-post before continuing. "As far as what Jack thinks…he was not there when Crow found me, standing over a still warm corpse…"

"Kalin, how can you rationalize that? You have taken beatings before, without passing out…but one hit from Crow and you're unconscious? Unbelievable; I want to accept your story, however there is nothing backing it. Crow is unreachable in prison, even if we could get to the facility the guards would never let us in to see him."

"Damn it Yusei, you think I framed Crow don't you?" Kalin snapped, tensing up as if to fight.

"…..no, I don't. I do not know what to believe, with one friend incarcerated and the other to blame…there is no black and white in this, I'm with jack for once; I cannot continue to condone your actions, not when your violence becomes more prevalent. "

_Finally unable to contain himself any longer, Kalin pushes Yusei, furious at his words. Somehow avoiding swinging his fist, he starts walking away from Martha's house, and away from Yusei. _

"Kalin, where are you going? This is your home!" _Confused and on the ground, Yusei can only watch as his friend heads further into the slums._

_** The Facility, home to thousands of criminals, held indefinitely against their will for sometimes trumped up charges. Crow Hogan sits in his cell, worrying about the 'brats' he watches over daily. **_

___"What was I thinking…taking the fall for murder? I have kids to watch, kids that need me in their lives to keep them warm and fed. I know that Martha will do what she can, as will Yusei, maybe even Jack; this was a big mistake, one I should not have made." Getting up, he stretches his arms, stiff from the small cell. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he quickly turns to see…..nothing but shadow._

"Oh, I guess I was seeing things. I'm a nervous wreck, I need to calm down and focus on what I can do about my situation instead of getting whiny." _Crow moves to sit down and again sees movement, this time from the other side. Turning, again he only sees shadows, nervous he decides to sleep it off._

_**The Facility, security room; two officers watch Crow's mini-freak out, laughing at him.**_

"Look at this one, day three and he's already starting to lose it. How much longer do you think he'll last in here before snapping?" the first asked, honestly curious.

"Who knows, but I can't wait to get a crack at him…it was one of ours he killed, remember?"

The second one snarled in reply.

"Well we haven't started on him yet, maybe in a few days? Once he's a bit more off balance from his lovely and quite warm new home…speaking of which, time to change the rules." _Getting up, he walks over to one computer screen; with a few commands he turns off the heat and lights in Crow's cell. _

_**Slums of Satellite, Kalin wanders seemingly aimlessly, but with a destination in mind.**_

_ "I know him, he has not moved, Jack you stubborn fool. Yusei didn't believe me, but perhaps I can convince you; as impossible as it seems I am not as guilty as you think Jack. Even if I cannot get you to believe me, I have to make up for my actions…somehow."_

_Reaching an old and dilapidated theatre, Kalin pauses at the door, unsure even now if he should enter; inside is a former friend, and unsure of the coming reaction he hesitates. Steeling himself against what will surely be a fight, he reaches for the door to find it locked. Undeterred, Kalin moves to the nearest window, and smashes it to pieces to gain entry, attracting the attention of Jack._

_ "Well, this won't be the best way to welcome myself to his home, but then…Jack never was one to invite others over in the past."_

"What are you doing here Kalin," Stepping out of the shadows is a very angry Jack, as always duel disk and deck within reach. "And why do you think I would want to see you, after what you did to Crow?"

"Simple Jack, I need to explain what really happened, you never gave me a chance that night. How can you believe that I set Crow up, when we were all brothers in arms? You three were….no are, my only family." Kalin moves closer as he says this, hands spread and empty. "To betray one of you is to betray myself, and you all. I lost control and Crow did what I would do if the situation were reversed…he took the blame. If I had had the chance I would have stopped him, but he knocked me out with no warning what-so-ever."

"Your story makes little to no sense at all Kalin, Crow was loyal to you, but not that loyal. He has kids that need watching, even with Yusei, Martha, and I to cover him, he would not ditch them so easily."

"Jack…that is what bothers me the most about the whole situation; he did something so unlike him. The Crow I know would never do something so rash to aid only one person, when he has so many others relying on his safety." Shaking, Kalin can barely continue speaking, "this is why I must repay him, and I owe him my freedom Jack. As surely as I owe Yusei my life; and I owe you for pushing me to become a stronger duelist."

_**Crow's cell, the Facility; after a long beating, Crow rests on his cot. Trying to recover his strength, for maybe next time he can fight back, even if it only hastens the end to his suffering.**_

___"Those cowards, brave enough to stand against me only when I'm starved and there are four of them; if only it were a fair fight, perhaps I would hurt less now. I wonder how the little ones are doing without me, I sure miss them." Crow sits up on the cot, grimacing as his muscles stretch and spasm; once again he sees movement in the corner. This time, the shadow solidifies into a somewhat visible form on the wall._

"Who's there, and what do you want with me?"

** "I am one who only wishes to be your friend, I can help you, but only if you are willing to accept my aid." The shadow quietly said, "No others can hear or see me, for I am only a figure in your mind at this time."**

_**"**__What the hell…I must be hallucinating. There is just no way-a shadow is talking to me, let alone that anyone can help me against the guards, because everyone I know thought I am guilty." _

**"You are not hallucinating, and of course I can help you."**

_"I do not need your help shadow, my friends will come to my aid; Jack will…..no Yusei will do his best to gain my freedom legally. Kalin had better come to my aid; it's his actions that got me put in here."_

**"Your friends, you really think they will help you? Let me show you what they are up to in your absence… Close your eyes and open your mind to the truth Crow."**

_**The shadow shows Crow a vision of Satellite, Yusei Jack and Kalin stand together, teasing the children that Crow takes care of. Throwing rocks at them, stealing any toys and dueling cards the kids have, depraved laughter emanating from the three duelists. Quickly the scene changes, to that of Martha's formerly warm and inviting home ravaged by fire. Everything Crow holds dear has either been destroyed, or appears to be the opposite of how he perceived it when still free.**_

_ "I don't believe this…my friends care for those kids as much as I do…there is no way they are the monsters you want me to believe they are…" shaking his head in disbelief, Crow turns away from the shadow and closes his mind to the visions. "You….you are the evil here, this hallucination. My friends would never be such monsters…"_

**Author's Note: Well, on that note I leave you reader with a bit of a cliffhanger. A bit of an abrupt ending, but I had an idea of how long I wanted this chapter to be. Please, if you enjoyed it review! If you did not enjoy it, please review and tell me why, this is my first story and I accept all comers. Thanks for reading **


	3. encroaching darkness

**Author's Note: I guess I have the creative mind flowing, here comes chapter 3 faster than planned, sorry guys: there won't be a resolution of that ending for a while. 3:]**

** Crow's Cell, The Facility- some time later.**

_The empty cell, little shows that it is in fact inhabited by a once courageous duelist, the only sign of life are the bloodstains on the cot; remains from brutal beatings sustained by Crow. The door opens, letting in the harsh cold light of the Facility; two guards toss a thin body onto the cot and laugh as they shut the door. Groaning with pain, he thrashes around with no sense of time or where he is. _

_ "How am I supposed to do this; how am I supposed to survive the constant beatings? These cruel guards take advantage of their position; Yusei, how would you handle this?"_

_**"Quite simply Crow, Yusei would never have gotten himself in this situation. Even now he laughs in your weakness, denying any ties to what he sees as a pathetic remnant of a man." The shadow, back again to convey its own beliefs to Crow, never letting him get any sort of respite.**_

___"Won't you just leave me alone? It feels as if I have been in this cell for a year; it is not possible for me to believe Yusei would think that…" shaking his head, Crow struggles to gain the strength to resist the words he hears. "He is my oldest friend, together with Jack they have made me who I am today…"_

_**"What they see as a weakling puppet easily molded in their hands. They have manipulated you; Kalin even more so has treated you as his puppet. Even knowing his past, he managed to argue you into sacrificing yourself to keep him free. Is he really your friend Crow, when he tricked you into giving up the safety of all those you care for? The children that you protect are being tormented by the three people you used to call brothers, those very same duelists you trusted to guard your back have since betrayed you."**_

___"No, these visions you have shown me cannot be true…there is just no way; the guys I have dueled with, lived with, and struggled along-side of do such horrible things." With these words, Crow slides closer to the wall, away from the Shadow; doing his best to escape the voice, the voice that is starting to get to him. "Jack may be prideful, but he is loyal as anyone I know-"_

_**"Ha! Jack, loyal? You have not heard then, Jack was the one to set fire to Martha's house Crow…"**_

___"No. I…I do not want to believe it…"_

_**"Kalin has moved on, no longer satisfied with tormenting all of the kids you guarded; Kalin has moved on to bigger game. Dueling his way across Satellite he has become a tyrant again; this time with Sector Security's backing." Leaning in closer, the shadow begins to goad him, prodding his ego. "Your friends have tossed you aside, as if nothing more than trash. They discarded you, using you only as needed. No one is coming to save you Crow; even Yusei is not interested in aiding you anymore. He seeks only to fulfill his own needs and wants."**_

___"My brothers…the kids I take care of, being beaten…" Shaking with despair, Crow begins to lose control of his emotions; growing closer to rage as the conversation continues. "Jack…if it's true, I will…" The shaking starts growing more violent, "Yusei, how could you desert me? Kalin you monster, I will make you pay for what you are doing to my city, for what you are doing to my family."_

_**"I can help you gain what you seek" the shadow cooed, leaning ever closer to the shaking form of Crow, reaching further into his heart.**_

___"What is it you think I seek shadow, justice or revenge?" Now shaking with anger, righteous fury driving him to move and seek action, Crow can barely control himself. "Perhaps you think I seek murder, either personally or just the act itself?"_

_**"No, I do not think you seek anything, I KNOW you seek revenge, revenge for wrongs you have been dealt by fate and friends." Reaching deep into Crow's heart, the shadow squeezes out what little light remains, doing to him what has done to few others; creating a dark and hard to shatter bond. **_

___"What do you aim to do with this knowledge shadow, what do you seek to gain?"_

_**"Your allegiance; however, there is but one thing that keeps me from aiding you in your quest for vengeance." Smug, the shadow moves back to the opposite wall, satisfied by reaching his goal.**_

___"What do I need to do for you to help me? What can I do locked up in this prison…escape is not an option for me, neither is fighting back…all that is left is to…-"_

_**"Give up. Yes, that is what is stopping me. Besides that, it is only time. I shall be back Crow Hogan, in your time of greatest need." With these last words, the shadow seeps into the floor and fades away, leaving Crow alone once again in his cell.**_

**Author's note: this chapter was a challenge to write, for I did not want to rush it nor drag it out. I find that I gained a nice balance, even though the chapter ended up barely longer than the first chapter. Whether you enjoyed it or not, please review and tell me why! **


	4. rescinding into ashes

**Authors Note: well here we go, going to pick up the momentum left by my last chapter.**

_**Deep in the slums of Satellite, Kalin Kessler, a once very cruel duelist; now a more resigned man, spending his time caring for those left behind by the strong. With The Enforcers, known by few as Team Satisfaction split up, duel gangs are again on the rise. **_

___"I must continue, to serve these victims…my crimes have left these children alone in this dangerous city. Without Crow it falls to me, and apparently me alone. Yusei, I don't know where you have gone, and I am not sure I care. Jack has disappeared from Satellite, probably onward to bigger things…knowing the arrogant fool, always aiming beyond his means." Walking down one deserted street, the only other signs of life are the footprints in the dust. In the distance, is the Daedalus Bridge, hallmark to the one man who attempted the impossible; to connect the City with the Satellite. "I'm tired, a few hours rest…then one last scheme to get the money I need to care for these children."_

_ The following night, Kalin strides purposefully through a dark and wet corridor, intent on his destination. Nearing the end of the path, he slows and moves closer to one wall; listening for signs of activity, Kalin sneaks around the corner. "Almost there, it will become mine, despite what these….pathetic excuses for duelists think…" shaking his head, Kalin furiously steadies himself. "No, that's how I used to think, these punks are just unworthy of what they reaped from a raid." In the shadows ahead of Kalin lay a single clouded shape, indistinguishable from the surrounding wall due to a single cloth concealing its true form. Flipping back the cloth, Kalin can barely contain his laughter upon finding his desired prize. The sleek, curved form of a duel runner is revealed, a deep dark blue with red lines circling one side. "Amazing, this is what I have needed for some time, with this…no, I cannot go down that path again, and it is what caused Crow to take the blame for my crime." Clenching his jaw, Kalin can barely keep himself from shaking, pushing down his thirst for a duel in which to crush his opponent ruthlessly. _

_ Sitting on the duel runner, smirking while doing so, Kalin powers the runner on; knowing that it's starting will alert those nearby, he wastes not a single second by beginning his ride out of the warehouse. Startled cries emanate from nearby hallways and rooms as those inside hear the duel runner, and know it is being stolen. Unable to contain himself any longer as he nears the exit, Kalin begins laughing maniacally. "What you wrongfully took is now mine, what you are unworthy of is now in the hands of someone strong! Suffer for your weakness, and know that someone more worthy is enjoying your plight. My days with team satisfaction are long over, and we are scattered like ashes in the wind; while this is the case, know that duel gangs like yours shall not be allowed in my city. Be gone!" With these final words, he drives the runner through a door, recklessly throwing aside all caution; caught up in the thrill of victory Kalin laughs louder as he rides off into the night._

_**Neo Domino City, Memorial Circuit, two years later; Jack Atlas strides down a flight of stairs purposefully with a steady gait. Fire burns in his eyes, as he mentally prepares himself for what is to come- the much awaited rematch between his old rival Yusei Fudo and himself. Walking next to him is a slightly shorter blue haired woman, Mina Simington. **_

"You can do it Jack, this kid from the satellite doesn't stand a chance against your power deck…" Struggling to keep up since her legs are shorter, Mina is out of breath as she trails Jack.

"Do me a favor and quit it with the blathering, as flattering as it is. I am going to beat Yusei, without a doubt, and of course he cannot stand against my power. I know Yusei has not changed in the last two years, just by looking at him I can tell he is the same old duelist I once knew, which means I know how to exploit all of his weaknesses." Smirking, Jack takes out his deck, staring at his cards. After pulling one card out of his extra deck, his smirk fades quickly. "The Stardust Dragon…his card, my ticket to this life in luxury; this one single card is also what binds me to my weakness, my past. Yusei Fudo, once my great friend, you are now a threat to my current stable life, I cannot allow you to destabilize what I hold dear." Closing his deck back up, Jack continues walking, even lengthening his stride and leaving Mina behind.

"Jack…good luck…" Mina muttered, not bothering to speak up after his outburst.

_**On the other side of the stadium, Yusei Fudo also prepares for the upcoming duel, the upcoming grudge match. Mixed feelings rush through him, leaving Yusei dizzy as he tries to comprehend how he feels about facing Jack once more. **_

___"Jack, Stardust will once more be mine; you will have to answer for your actions when you left my side, and for what you did to Rally in your escape." Righteous fury tempered by a calm created by being a weathered duelist burns in his eyes, driving him towards his runner. "I have what I need to take you down, and even if I do not…I must win, for my friends." Reaching to his side, Yusei grasps his deck, and upon grabbing his Turbo deck gazes once again on his cards. "My junk deck, versus your power deck Jack. Even after all of our duels in the past, I think this one will go differently, although I am sure you believe otherwise. Knowing you, you will bring out both of our dragons, in a haze of what you see as victory, things will change." _

**Author's Note: and that, my readers, is how I shall leave you. With the starting of the finally of the Fortune Cup, with the mental state of both participants. What shall happen in the next chapter? Will I continue the canon? Will I write this story as I have so far, with my own plot points and twists? There is only one way to find out-keep reading of course!**


	5. breaking the cycle?

**Author's note: yeah, so it seems some were displeased with my last chapter? Well, to be fair everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I write this the way I write it because I want to. Either way, by reading this one assumes you are still interested, so here goes another chapter.**

_**Neo Domino City, Memorial Circuit; for once the crowd is silent, in awe of the duel it just witnessed. It seems impossible that the duel is over; when both participants went round for round, counter for counter for nearly an eternity. Jack Atlas, the embodiment of power in dueling, the king of Neo Domino, has fallen. **_

"Aaaaand there we have it folks, our victor and new champion is none other than Satellite's rising star; Yusei Fudo!" Recovering from shock, the Master of Ceremonies resumes covering the match, for even with shocking events the show must go on.

_As he continues to praise and review the events of the contest, the crowd watches as both participants exit the arena. One, victorious and in shock, the other angry at his defeat; former friends turned bitter rivals, soon to be drawn together by undeniable fate._

_**The Facility, Crow Hogan's Cell. Once again the door opens, allowing light to reveal an empty cell; once more a pair of guards toss the even more fractured Crow onto the cot. **_

___Struggling for breath, Crow can barely even stay conscious after the newest beating he received. As time goes on, it seems the beatings get more and more vicious; as the guards get more tenacious in their attempts to crush his will._

_ "I think I finally understand what the shadow meant…what I need to do, and what keeps it from aiding me. To get my revenge on these guards…on those who have betrayed me, on Yusei and Kalin, I have to…give up." Trying to get a more comfortable position on the cot, Crow can only groan in pain as he moves, feeling every single wound spasm as he shifts. Fighting the urge to cough, knowing it would only cause more pain; Crow manages to flop once more onto the cot. "It is all I can do to just stay breathing, every single part of my body is on fire…hell it might hurt less if it was on fire. Shadow, if you are listening, even after all this time…I give in, grant me the power I need to gain my rightful revenge; enable me to sate my thirst for blood, the blood of all who have wronged me."_

_ Seeping from a corner across the cell, the Shadow rises into a more solid form than in its past appearances; it has changed, even from across the room Crow can feel its power…its joy that this moment has finally come._

**"Are you sure Crow, once you make this decision there is no going back; for once our bond is made nothing can prevent you from succeeding, for fate is driving events. Choose Crow Hogan, your decision will be final." The shadow slowly glides closer to Crow, eager to hear the expected reply.**

_ "First I would know something of you shadow, for I cannot trust that which I do not know…and how can I know something without being able to name it?" Momentarily distracted from controlling his breathing, Crow starts coughing, even though the pain makes it unbearable. _

**"You would ask to know me, even on your deathbed? In due time Crow, in due time you shall know what and how to call me to your side. This will require more power than you yet possess, and even when I start our bond you still shall find yourself lacking at first. Use your ambition Crow, your anger and your hatred; these will fuel your power. Now! Make your decision, the moment of change is at hand; if you wait any longer than I shall be unable to help you."**

_"Fine shadow, but soon you will answer my questions! I give up this pathetic existence, grant me the power I crave, I pledge myself to my cause; to the path of revenge and hatred." A look of shock forms on Crow's face as these words flow from him, far easier than he could have ever suspected they would; almost as if it were not Crow saying the words after all. _

**"Then I shall grant you this power Crow, and you will enjoy it, but one bit of unpleasantness remains." With these words, the shadow leans in close to Crow; as soon as it is close enough to the crumpled form of Crow, the shadow reaches out with what can only be described as a talon. "This will hurt, I promise you that, and it will be what binds you to our bond. Savor it, for it shall be what grants you the strength, and the drive to survive." Reaching closer, the shadow squeezes Crow's heart, causing agony to flash across Crow's face.**

_Shaking with agony, Crow is forced to suffer as his heart begins to fail, already weakened by almost daily beatings over two years. Brutal as they were, the beatings are almost enjoyable, as Crow can feel his heart failing, beginning to no longer beat. Gasping for air, Crow clutches at the shadow, realizing too late what he is giving up; remembering what he is to gain; Crow manages to suffer in relative silence…_

**"Do not struggle Crow, soon enough it will be over, and that is when I shall truly begin to aid you; to give you the power you need to get revenge." Within moments, Crow's thrashing has ended, satisfied the shadow lifts his body and leaves through the same corner from whence it came. **

**Author's Note: Ah, what a terrible way to change your fate eh? Some of you may know where I am going with this story arc, and some are just in for the ride. What will happen to poor Crow? Just what exactly is this powerful shadow? Only one way to find out: keep reading of course!**


	6. first spark

_** Neo Domino City, a week has passed since the end of the fortune cup. Residents are still shocked over the events of the final round; Yusei Fudo still waits on Rex Godwin fulfilling his word. Worried about his friends, Yusei finds himself unable to sleep; looking out on an empty street, he watches the rain fall. His thoughts churning, Yusei is startled by sudden movement across the alley. A lone figure strides down the path, with a somewhat familiar gait. Feeling a throb in his gut, Yusei trusts his instincts and heads outside to tail the figure.**_

___"I know this person…that much is clear, from where and how…I don't know. Perhaps I will not find out, but I must try." Stubbornly refusing to let this figure get away, Yusei follows, not aware of the destination but unwilling to stay behind._

_** Turning around a corner and out of Yusei's line of sight, it is all Yusei can do to keep up without being spotted. Following around, Yusei is immediately violently thrown against the wall.**_

"Why are you following me? Wait, is that you Yusei?" The figure releases Yusei, letting him away from the wall.

"Kalin, I thought you were in Satellite still? What are you doing in the city, let alone wandering around in the rain?" In shock, Yusei can only whisper, as if he would scare his friend away.

"I came here in search of you Yusei, things have heated up in Satellite since you left, and the gangs are rising again. I did my best to stop them, but despite my best efforts I could only save a few." Grimacing, Kalin begins to pace with agitation. "Either way, that's not why I came to see you; there are some other things we need to discuss, first of all being that people are vanishing from the slums…en mass."

"So the gangs are on the rise yet again, eventually security will crush them, they always do over time. As far as people vanishing, that is nothing new, it is the slums…crime and disease have always been rampant, we were lucky to get out relatively unscathed."

"Yusei, you are not understanding….its more than the usual, entire homes are vanishing, no signs of life are left behind. Aside from the shelter the people inhabited, nothing remains. A shadow has descended upon our city, I fear for the worst." His pacing coming to an end, Kalin bows his head, held down by his despair. "Yusei, you had other friends in the slums, didn't you?"

"Kalin…I do, three in particular that live in an old station. Blitz, Rally, and Tank…they helped me build the runner that enabled me to enter the city, and confront Jack. Last I heard they were being held by security..." A sizeable amount of disgust enters his voice as he continues, "to force me into a tournament…to appease the masses, or so it would seem. Forces greater than those I have seen before, shoved me down a path, with no thought of my wants. Even if I wanted to, I could not leave the city to check on them, Godwin would never allow it; apparently I mean too much to his goals, along with the others."

"Godwin? As in the same bastard that kept us from seeing Crow in the facility? Apparently things are moving much faster than I could have predicted…I'll go check on them for you, unlike yourself I have free reign when it comes to travelling from city and satellite."

"What is moving faster, what are you not telling me Kalin; more importantly, what are you not telling me? Last time I saw you…you were still a rage filled mess over what happened to Crow. Now you're calculating, throwing yourself into danger; what happened these last two years, to change you so dramatically?"

"Nothing Yusei, nothing at all, which is the simple and horrifying thing about our lives. I will find your friends, make no mistake about it, Godwin cannot keep me from them. Stay out of trouble Yusei….one of us has to." With a wink, Kalin begins to walk away briskly.

"You're leaving already, why Kalin? You only just got here, said a few words, and are already heading out? I know you aim to do good, I sense the weight on your shoulders….Kalin I know you still blame yourself for what happened to Crow, and it's time to let go. I have not forgotten, but I have forgiven you. Mistakes…we all make them, for better or worse they become part of who we are. Jack is still the asshole he was two years ago, but I can't help but think he feels the same way."

"Don't lie to me Yusei, I know Jack does not forgive, it is not in his character. Or at least, it won't be, for what I did. It was my actions alone…as leader that split us, we were close…with one act, we went from brothers in arms, to almost sworn enemies. Well, the past is in the past, I have a mission…you my friend, must keep this a secret, dark forces are rising Yusei. You are in the middle of it all, and you know that Godwin cannot be trusted. He may have been the one to summon you, just remember how he did it, and never forget to question why he did it." With these last words, Kalin vanishes down a dark alley, leaving Yusei to his own thoughts, murky as they have become.

_**Neo Domino city, high rise apartment complex, where only the rich and powerful live. An unlit room, no furnishings except for two beds; one is occupied as the other is bare. On the bed lay a young man, or what used to be a young man, for now it is the shattered form. Without the lights, it would be hard to identify this figure, as the only discernible mark is that of the facility occupant. **_

___Quietly, the only door opens, allowing a slim figure to enter. Tall, thin, with cascading black hair, she is unmistakably female. Standing over the bed, she smirks; knowing what is to come, she begins to laugh silently. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. A once just and powerful duelist, set to become one of us, the irony is palpable. I cannot wait until he wakes, but for once I must have patience…to wake him now could result in catastrophe." Crossing her arms, the woman sits upon the opposite bed, and decides to wait._


End file.
